The Sleepover
by StayAlive
Summary: Demyx has another crazy idea: 'Let's have a sleepover' So they, and a few other Nobodies, break into Xemnas's room and the party begins! Note: 'The Sleepover' is a sequel to 'The Camping Trip'.
1. Chapter 1: The Idea

A/n: Ok, this is my newest story! It's a sequel of The Camping Trip.

I have nothing more to say, except to review and suggest! I'm making it up as I go. Also, at the moment I will also be working on 'Snowstorm'. So don't be mad if I don't update as often, but I will try my best. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Axel and Demyx would totally still be alive if I did! (Poor Axel and Demyx .)

**The Sleepover**

**Chapter 1:**

**The Idea**

Axel walked sleepily into the kitchen of Castle Oblivion. Everyone else had already taken their seats at the long, white table. Axel made himself a bagel and sat down next to Demyx.

Xemnas made sure everyone was in their seats.

Axel hoped he wouldn't go into one of his speeches. Sadly, he did.

"Kingdom Hearts…"

That was all Axel could bare to listen to. It was the same every morning, 'We need to collect more hearts,' and 'Soon we will be whole once more.'

"Psst, Axel,"

Axel looked over at Demyx. "What do you want?" At the moment, Axel wasn't too happy with Demyx. Just a week ago he had invited some of their fellow Nobodies to go camping. It had _not _been fun.

"I have an idea." Demyx whispered.

"The answer's no."

"Aww, but you didn't even listen to what it is." He complained.

"That's what I did last week. I swear I'll be scarred for life because of that."

"But this idea's better." Demyx said after a moment. Xemnas was just finishing.

Axel rolled his eyes and said, "Fine, tell me after the meeting is over."

Demyx squealed in happiness.

When the meeting was over, Axel reluctantly followed Demyx to his room.

"Ok, what do you want?"

"I thought we could have a sleepover!"

"Don't little six-year-old girls have sleepovers?" Axel asked his patience running low.

"I guess, but we don't have to do girlie things. We can do something else."

"No, Demyx."

"Aww, pleeeaaasssse , Axel?" Demyx begged.

"No!"

"Plleeeeeeaaaassse?"

"If I say yes will you stop bugging me?"

Demyx nodded.

"Fine."

"Whoopee!" Demyx yelled throwing his arms in the air.

"So are we going door-to-door like last time?"

"Nope, I already got the list." Demyx said as he waved a piece of paper.

Axel got up to leave, saying, "Great! Less work for me."

"B-but don't you want to know who's all coming?" he asked, his lower lip trembling.

"Don't really care." Axel called from down the hall.

"Wait! Remember, it's tonight!" Demyx shouted, running to the doorframe.

Axel stopped. "Tonight?"

Demyx nodded.

"Well, at least I'll be able to get it over with." He thought about something for a moment. "You might as well tell me whose coming. I need to be prepared."

Demyx came out and met him in the hallway reading from his list. "Xigbar, Vexen, threatened Saix, you, me, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, and Roxas."

"Wait a minute, who did _you _threaten _Saix_? I mean you're all sweet and innocent."

Demyx blushed. "I happen to have a picture of him at that Halloween party a couple years ago."

"Hah! You mean Saix the Pumpkin? Now _that _was hilarious!"

"Haha yeah, it was. I was the only one there who had a phone so I took a picture of him. It was only supposed to be one of my memory pictures on my phone, but I guess it has its uses."

"Man, you could totally get Saix to do whatever you want, you know." Axel exclaimed laughing.

"Well, not exactly. I think this will be the only time. He looked like he was going to kill me. It was scary."

"So where are we gonna sleep and hang out tonight?" Axel asked.

"I haven't exactly figured that part out yet."

"The Superior left on a mission today, right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, we can break into his room. It's supposed to way bigger than the rest of ours."

"I guess that works."

Axel patted Demyx on the shoulder then turned towards his room.

"I guess I'll see you tonight." He said, waving without turning around.

"Ok!"

The Sleepover

Axel gathered up his pillow and a spare blanket since his old sleeping had been burned when the tent caught on fire when they had gone camping. Only his pillow had survived.

As he entered into the hallway, Axel saw the eight other members crowded around the first door. Xemnas's room (Dun dun…DUUN).

"Yo, Axel. We've been waiting for you." Roxas said, seeing the red head first.

"Yeah, dude, you're like the only one who can pick locks." Xigbar said.

Saix just stood there, glaring at everyone. If he had not been threatened to be apart of this party, he would be standing guard of the Superior's room. And if Demyx did not have that terribly embarrassing photo he would turn them all in. Stupid Superior. Making him dress in that _pumpkin_ costume. "Oh, don't worry, Saix. You look so cute!" he had said. Uh-huh, cute. Not.

Axel bent over, closer to the door-knob. He dug out what looked like an old paper clip and began to pick the lock.

After a few seconds of impatient waiting, the group heard a click and the door was opened.

Everyone filed in and threw their stuff in a pile near the door. They gasped at the large room.

"Wow! Look at Xemnas's room. It's HUGE!" Axel explained.

There was a kitchen, a flat screen TV, a pinball machine, and, to Demyx's discoveries, an in-door pool and a library. No one cared about the library of course. Everyone ran quickly to their rooms and grabbed their bathing suits.

"Whoa, dudes, check it out! Who knew the Superior had every game and system ever created?" Xigbar exclaimed excitedly.

"No way!" Luxord said walking quickly over to where Xigbar.

I_ knew Xemnas had all those video games. I've even played them_, Saix though, keeping to the corner.

Axel, Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, and Roxas hung out at the pool. Larxene and Marluxia kept to themselves. Roxas and Demyx were in the pool trying to get Axel to join them. Who, after thinking that this can't be as bad as the time he had almost drowned in the river, finally got in.

"Isn't this great, Axel?" Demyx asked.

"You know I don't like water, but I guess it's ok. Next we go into the sauna."

"There's a sauna?" Roxas asked.

"Yup, over there." Axel said pointing.

"Aww, that's no fair." Roxas said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, look at _our_ rooms, we only have room for our bed, a desk, and a computer. And some of us have some random junk stuffed in the corners." Roxas explained looking at Axel.

"Souvenirs. They're fun to collect."

Roxas shock his head. "Anyway, look at Xemnas's room. We at least should get a bigger room than what we have."

"I agree with Roxas." Demyx sad.

"That's great! And what's Xemnas gonna say when you ask him? One, he's gonna ask how you know about his room being so big, and if you don't bring up the fact about his room he's gonna, two, say, well my room is just as small as yours. It's a lose, lose situation." Axel explained.

"You're right. I guess we should just be happy with how are rooms are." Roxas sighed,

"And?"

"And what?"

"_And_ break into Xemnas's room whenever he's away."

"That's a good plan." Demyx said.

Roxas nodded.

"Soo,"

"So what?"

"What should we do next?"

A/n: Axel's right, what should we do next. New rule! (Not that there were ever rules) If you review please post some ideas or e-mail me. Of course if you don't, I won't kill you. Just bite your head off! Just kidding. Really, I am.

Thanks for Reading!

And please keep reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2: Truth or Dare and Strip Poker

A/n: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't think I'd get three already. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Also, to answer some questions, I really don't have a problem with you guys faving my stories, me, and/or adding me to your alerts. So please do! And thanks to AkuDemyfan, Shadow-san1323, and Kyuuten-syx for your ideas! I'll be sure to fit them in. Well, enjoy chapter 2!

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

**The Sleepover**

**Chapter 2:**

**Truth or Dare and…Strip Poker?**

Everyone got out of the pool and watched Roxas trying to beat the pinball record and Luxord, Vexen, and a horrified Saix watched Xigbar try to beat Xemnas's high score on a video game. Everyone was cheering them on.

When Roxas had finally beaten the record and Xigbar had sadly lost, Demyx asked, "So what should we do now?"

"I know! How about we play a couple rounds of poker." Luxord said.

"I'm not in the mood to loose all my money tonight, Luxord." Axel said.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't take your money." He replied, smiling evilly.

Even though he knew Luxord was probably planning something, Axel shrugged, he didn't really care.

Xigbar, Vexen, Luxord, Marluxia, and Axel gathered around the table. Roxas, Larxene, and Demyx watched them. They had enough sense to know that the game was going to have_ some_ kind of unpleasant rule.

Saix stayed in his corner. They might have forced him to join them, but wouldn't dare force him to play some stupid card game. Especially against Luxord.

They play for about five minutes without a loser. Finally, Vexen lost.

"Alright, Vexen, cough it up." Luxord said.

"What do you mean?" Vexen asked, puzzled.

"You can choose, what do you want to give up first?"

"I don't know what you're talking about! You said you weren't going to take our money." Vexen exclaimed. He had a very short temper.

Luxord sighed and tried not to smile. "Fine, I'll choose for you. Give me your boot."

"My…boot?"

"Yes, your boot."

"W-why?" Vexen stammered.

"Because we're playing strip poker."

One thought ran through everyone's head._ Uh-oh._

Reluctantly, Vexen reached under the table and brought up his black boot and gave it to Luxord. Luxord threw it behind him.

"Alrighty then, round two."

Many Rounds Later

Everyone looked extremely embarrassed that they had been tricked into this game. That is, all except Luxord, who was winning.

Xigbar, who was a pretty good poker player, had only lost a boot. Vexen had lost all of his footwear, gloves, his cloak, and his black shirt he wore underneath. He only wore his pants. He was very cranky at the moment. Marluxia was missing his boots, gloves, and cloak as well. But he insisted on wearing his last pink sock for good luck. Axel had lost both boots and his red socks.

Luxord was enjoying this.

The on-lookers were very bored. Though it was amusing when someone lost and they were forced to give up a clothing item.

"Hey Luxord, though this is _so_ much fun, can we please play something else?" Larxene asked, playing with Marluxia's hair out of boredom.

"Aww, but we're just getting to the fun part." Luxord complained.

"How 'bout we play truth or dare?" she suggested.

"I guess that can be fun, too."

Larxene smiled sweetly and said, "There's a good boy. Now, why don't you give everyone back there clothes."

"Fine." He muttered.

The other poker players sighed in relief.

Larxene, Roxas, and Demyx pulled their chairs closer to the table while everyone else made room for them.

"You gonna play, Saix?" Roxas asked.

Saix glared at him.

"I guess not then."

"I'll go first," Axel said quickly, before Larxene could call it and make him do something gross. "Hmmm, Larxene, truth or dare?"

Larxene wasn't surprised by his choice. Since she didn't want to look weak in front of everyone, she quickly said, "Dare."

Axel smiled gleefully. "Alright, I dare you to kiss Marluxia. On the lips."

Larxene's mouth opened in surprise.

"And before you ask 'what if I don't', if you don't, you have to walk around the entire room in your underwear. And since you're a girl I'll let you wear your bra. Also, if you chicken out, you're out of the game"

Larxene's eyes widened and Marluxia smiled.

"Fine." She muttered and turned towards Marluxia. He closed his eyes and smiled. Larxene had a scowl on her face and swiftly kissed Marluxia.

The room was filled with whistles and cat-calls.

Larxene stayed silent. Marluxia wore a wide grin.

But it was her turn now.

"Ok, Axel. You had your turn, now it's mine. Roxas, truth or dare?"

Roxas hesitated.

"Roxas, pick truth. No matter what and under no circumstances do you pick dare." Axel whispered.

"Um, truth."

"Alright, is it true that you love Axel like the people on the computer say you do?"

"Wh-what?"

Axel's mouth fell open.

"That's right. Do you love Axel?"

"N-no, of course not!"

Larxene glared at Axel.

"What?!" Axel exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you pyromaniac. I'll get my revenge on you."

"Good to know. Bet Larxene, it was just a kiss."

"So? You humiliated me. I don't get humiliated without getting revenge afterwards."

"Fun."

"Well, anyway, I guess I'm up." Roxas said.

Everyone's head snapped to the blonde.

"Uh, truth or dare, Xigbar." He continued.

"Dare, dude!"

Roxas thought for a minute. Then, he smiled.

"Ok, I dare you to trash Xemnas's room before we leave tomorrow."

Xigbar's face lit up. "Deal!"

A While Later

It was Larxene's turn again and she was looking at Axel.

"Truth or dare, Axel?" She asked sweetly.

"Dare?" Axel replied hesitantly.

"Good choice. I've had a while to think of this. So, I made it as vile as I could. Are you ready?"

"I think I can handle whatever you throw at me."

"You really shouldn't have said that. I dare you to drink one glass of the nastiest thing Vexen can make in the kitchen."

"No prob, I have a stomach of steel." Though he really didn't. In fact, Axel had a very weak stomach.

"So Vexen, do you think you can help out?"

"I would be glad to."

"What's wrong with you?" Axel asked.

"_You _are the one that killed me in _Kingdom Hearts_. Remember?" Vexen said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Oh yeah. That was fun. You went boom."

They could hear Vexen in the kitchen muttering, "Larxene's right, you are a pyromaniac."

Axel smiled.

A few minutes later, Vexen came out holding a tall glass of some kind of thick liquid that was a disgusting green color. He handed it to Axel.

Axel felt like running to the bathroom just looking at the thing.

"You want me to drink all of _this_?" he asked weakly.

Larxene nodded.

"B-but it has…_lumps_ in it."

"That's a good thing. Now drink."

Axel made a face at the liquid and reluctantly lifted it to his lips.

A/n: Yuck! Anyway, sorry for not updating as often as I have been with 'The Camping Trip', I've been busy and haven't had time to type. Also, haven't had many ideas apart from those you guys gave me. Thanks again!


	3. Chapter 3:Hide and Seek and Pillow Fight

A/n: Sorry for not updating recently with this story. But thanks for the reviews! And on with chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Same as always, don't own anything.

**The Sleepover**

**Chapter 3:**

**Hide and Seek and the Pillow Fight!**

"Alright, since Axel obviously can't go, I will!" Larxene said.

Axel sat in his seat with his hands over his mouth. His face was almost as green as the liquid had been.

"Demyx, truth or dare?"

Though Demyx was afraid of Larxene he already knew what he was going to say.

"Dare." He said confidently.

"Okie dokie! I dare you to"-

"BLAAAAH!" Axel vomited all over the table.

Larxene pinched nose. "I dare you to clean up this mess."

"Ok!" Demyx said, that would be easy, he wouldn't even have to touch it with his water powers.

Axel ran to the bathroom.

"Well, while Axel is in the bathroom, how about we play hide and seek in this huge room?" Xigbar suggested.

"Oh come on, hide and seek is a kids game." Larxene complained.

"Yeah, but kids don't have the skills or the powers we do. So, let's play! I'll count." He said going up against the wall and starting to count.

Everyone shook their heads, but decided to play anyway.

Vexen went into the kitchen and managed to squeeze into the fridge.

Marluxia hid in the giant flower pot by the door. He camouflaged perfectly with his pink hair.

Saix still stayed in corner. He was not going to play. He wasn't really planning on playing any game. He only stayed now because he was going to make sure they didn't completely destroy the Superior's room.

Luxord hid in one of the playing cards he had used for poker.

Demyx hid in the pool.

Roxas hid under Xemnas's bed.

Larxene jumped up into the bowl-shaped ceiling lamp.

Xigbar finally reached twenty and went off in search of his fellow Nobodies.

First, he walked up to Saix and leaned up against the wall beside him.

"Ya know you're out, right?"

"I wasn't even playing." Saix said slowly and deadly.

Xigbar patted Saix's shoulder. "Good man!" And he went into the kitchen.

He opened the fridge and Vexen tumbled out.

"You're so predictable, dude."

When he was walking into the hallway Axel came out of the bathroom and accidentally slammed Xigbar with the door. Xigbar fell over with a surprised grunt.

"Oh, whoops, sorry Xiggy." Axel said, he was feeling much better.

"Axel…"

"Sorry, gotta go!" Axel said running down the hallway towards the pool room.

"AXEL GET BACK HERE!" Xigbar exclaimed, running after Axel.

Vexen sighed and followed.

Axel sprinted around the edge and quickly went into the sauna.

Xigbar was following him when he slipped and fell into the pool. Demyx came up coughing out water. He pulled Xigbar up by his ponytail.

"I guess this means I'm out?" Demyx asked.

"Yes!" Xigbar gasped.

Once he was dried off, Xigbar went back to searching for the rest. He found Larxene and Marluxia right away. Axel, Demyx, and Vexen helped out.

After a while, Axel found Roxas who bumped his head on the bottom of the bed when Axel surprised him.

"Alright Luxord, wherever you are, you won." Xigbar shouted. Luxord popped out of the card that he was hidden under.

"So does that mean I can choose what we do next?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure, just no more strip poker." Xigbar said sighing.

Luxord sat down on the couch. "Ok, but how about a…PILLOW FIGHT!" he shouted grabbing the nearest pillow and hitting Xigbar in the face with it.

""Oh no you didn't." Xigbar said grabbing another pillow.

Soon the entire gang was caught up in the pillow fight. That is, all except for Saix, who still stood in his corner.

An Hour Later

Finally, the pillow fight came to an end. All of the pillows were flat, with the feathers flying around the room and some in Axel's mouth, and one or two were burning, thanks to Axel.

"Well, it looks my dare is done." Xigbar said triumphantly.

"You call this a mess? This is nothing." Larxene said.

Xigbar's arm swung around and hit the nearby lamp.

"Haha, whoops." He said sarcastically.

"That's better."

A/n: This seems like a boring chapter, sorry! The story is just getting boring. I'm recently writing one on a notebook, one that doesn't really have anything to do with fanfiction, so don't plan on seeing it up or anything. It's just grabbed my interest more than this story. So sorry if 'The Sleepover' takes a while to finish. I'll update as much as possible.

Thanks for reading!

And please review!


	4. Chapter 4: The Maid

A/n: Sorry I haven't been writing again. I was planning on writing this weekend, but I was so busy I wasn't home at all! So from now on I'll try to finish this as fast as I can. Also, Moonya is LovelyandDeadlyRosesandLilies's occ. Thanks for the idea! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Same as always, see chapter 1.

**Chapter 4:**

**Xemnas's Book**

Everyone laid on the couches and the floor. Saix stayed in his corner and Vexen was in the other corner, shivering. It looked like he had been experimenting too much with the soda. He would definitely be hyper later.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Axel ran over to answer it.

"Hello?" he asked as he opened the door.

A girl who looked about eighteen and with white hair and bright purple eyes stood there.

"Uh, hi, is Xemnas here?" she asked trying to peer behind Axel.

"No, he's off on a mission. He said we could hang out here while he was gone." Axel said quickly.

"Oh, that's strange. He usually doesn't let anyone in here."

"Well then, who are you?" Axel accused.

The girl grinned. "I'm Moonya, Xemnas's maid. I help him out and other stuff."

Axel didn't look very convinced.

"Listen, even if he doesn't know you guys are here, I'm ok with that. Actually, I might be able to make your time a little more enjoyable."

"What exactly do you mean?"

"Follow me."

In Xemnas's Room

Moonya reached under the bed. She pulled out an old looking notebook.

"Hopefully you'll find this to your liking." Moonya said handing it to Axel. Demyx, Roxas, Xigbar, Larxene, and Marluxia, who had all followed Axel, looked over the Nobody's shoulder, trying to get a better look at the notebook.

Axel left it closed for the moment. He was still staring at Moonya.

"So why are you giving it to us?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well, you could say that I'm like his little sister. I like to play pranks on him, but mostly I'm just someone he can tell everything to. Of course, I'm not going to tell you everything. There's enough in that notebook to keep you guys busy."

"Are you sure this isn't a trap or anything?" Roxas asked.

"Don't worry; I'm not that kind of person. Just read it. I'll be back later tomorrow night to help Xemnas clean up your mess."

Axel shrugged. "Ok, see ya."

Moonya stopped in the doorway. "Actually, no you won't. The only reason you've never seen me here before is because I didn't want you to. So, I'll make sure you won't again."

"Ok?"

Moonya grinned. "Of course, I might bump into you occasionally. Bye!" she said disappearing.

Axel went to the doorway, but she was already gone.

"Weird," Axel said to himself.

"Oh just open the note book already!" Roxas exclaimed.

Axel chuckled. "Ok, I wonder what's inside it."

A/n: I know, I know, it's an extremely short chapter, but I want some excitement going on. I have an idea what's going to be in the notebook. But if I get any better ideas I might use it. So review, review, review!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: The Notebook

A/n: Oh my gosh, I can't believe how many reviews I got already and all of the ideas! So, that's what made me eager to write more. Thank those who sent the inspiring ideas. Also, one thing I used is from a comic I found on Youtube. I forget which one it is, but just so you all know, it's not mine. And so, with that, on with the story!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

**Chapter 5:**

**The Notebook**

Axel sat on the couch with Roxas and Demyx on either side of him. Everyone else leaned over his shoulder.

On the first page Xemnas had written out his name and that this notebook was his and under no circumstances should any other Nobody read it. Everyone laughed.

On the nest page some random poems about Kingdom Hearts were written and pictures of the heart-shaped moon were off to the right.

Axel skimmed over these. When he reached a more interesting page he burst out laughing.

"What does it say?" Xigbar asked trying to get a better look.

"It has a picture of him and it says: 'Number 1: Xemnas, the Superior. Am I the only sane Nobody here? Sometimes I have to question whether or not I should've gotten some of these members… -Xemnas'."

Everyone laughed.

"Does anybody have a pencil or something?" Axel asked.

Luxord got a pencil from the table.

"Why do you need a pencil, Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Heheheh, watch this."

One the Paper

-Xemnas

-Mansex

I r bad, spank me hard!

"Oh Axel, he's gonna know we were here now." Demyx said.

"Haha, so, who cares? Alrighty then, next page says: 'Number 2: Xigbar, the Freeshooter. I don't know what his problem is. I mean, seriously, what's up with him saying 'righteous' all the time? It gets on my nerves! "Yo, Xemnas, what's up? I'm doing awesome, dude, righteous!' And what's with the surfer dude act. He's like fifty! I'm about to go hit him or something. Definitely one of the members I considered deleting, but, I have to say, he's a good fighter. Can't argue with that.'"

Xigbar's one eye widened and his eyebrows rose. "What's up with that, dudes? I don't say righteous all the time…do I?"

"Of course not, just when you're excited or bumbed out about something or…You know what? You do say righteous about everything." Axel replied.

Xigbar hung his head. "Aww man, that's totally not righteous…"

Luxord patted his back. "Don't worry dude. At least he said you were a great fighter." He said.

Xigbar perked up at that. "Yup, that works! Continue Axel."

"Um, ok? Anyway, next it says: 'Number 3: Xaldin, the Whirlwind Lancer. I swear he's part bear. What's with the weird sideburns and all the hair? Xaldin, do you know what this spells? H-A-I-R-C-U-T! Get a haircut! Nobody wants to hang out with a guy who has so much hair that the rats that had mysteriously disappeared might be living in there. Also was planning on having him removed'"

"I do speak bear after all." Xaldin said proudly.

"Dude, didn't you hear all the things he said about your hair?" Xigbar asked amazed.

"Yeah, but I love my long hair. That's all that matters. I'm proud of it. It adds to my character."

"Well, on the next page it says: 'Number 4: Vexen, the Chilly Academic. No words can explain how much this member scares me. Wanted to get rid of him, but I needed his intelligence and some of his experiments. He's always down in his evil lair. Then, he comes to me trying to impress me with his experiments. Really, I don't care. Why doesn't he see that? He's a madman, I tell you! That is all.'"

Vexen shrugged. "Hmph, I hear it all the time."

"Next: Number 5: Lexaeus, the Silent Hero. Don't know much about him. Freakishly quiet I guess. He's fine by me as long as he stays out of my way. I'll keep him around.' Next, he writes: 'Number 6: Zexion, the Cloaked Schemer. Is what the internet says about him really true? Is he really emo? Anyway, he creeps me out. He's always reading in that library. He's not very annoying, I just wondering what he's always planning. So, he stays.'"

All of a sudden, Xigbar burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked.

"Read the next one, Axel. I'm curious to see what he wrote for Saix."

Axel looked over at Saix. He too seemed to be listening to what the Superior had wrote for him.

"Alright, for Saix, Xemnas wrote: 'Number 7: Saix, the Luna Diviner. Ah, finally, someone I actually like. If he wasn't around I don't know what I'd do. He makes me feel like I had a heart. He gives me inspiration to continue Kingdom Hearts. I have absolutely no complaints about him. I wish it were only him and I in the Organization. Alas, I am stuck with these other goofballs…'"

Saix's eyes widened and he choked on the pop he was sipping.

"Aww, Saix has a boyfriend." Xigbar chanted.

"No wonder he's always in here with the Superior." Luxord added.

Saix glared, but said nothing.

Once the laughter died, Axel continued, "Number 8: Axel, the Flurry of Dancing Flames. What am I going to do with this pyromaniac? He drives me insane with his pranks. Not only that, but he keeps switching sides! Is he against the Organization, with it, or teamed up secretly with Sora?! If I had the choice, he would be the first to go.'" Axel laughed. "I take pride in that."

Everyone else laughed along with him.

"Alright, next: 'Number 9: Demyx, the Melodious Nocturne. Why is 9 always so happy? Why does he act like we, Nobodies, have hearts? We don't. I try to pound it into him, but he won't accept it. He's a mystery, that kid. I think for the sake of my own sanity I would have him leave the Organization.'"

"Yay! I'm a mystery!" Demyx exclaimed.

"Congratulations, kid." Marluxia said patting Demyx on the shoulder.

"Anyway, next, Xemnas writes: 'Number 10: Luxord, the Gambler of Fate. What does he find so amusing in playing strip poker with the other Nobodies? I know I'm never playing with him again. But the guy does listen to orders well enough so I think I'd keep him.'"

"Well, it's good that if Xemnas had his ways I'd still be here." Luxord said smiling smugly.

Xigbar pushed to the floor laughing.

"Next: 'Number 11: Marluxia, the Graceful Assassin. What's his deal? I mean, pink hair, a pink scythe? No wonder the internet talks non-stop about him and well, you should know. Yeesh! It sends shivers down my back. He would definitely go because of that and because of the fact that he tried to turn on the Organization.'"

"Who cares what he thinks." Marluxia said shrugging.

"Oh right, Marly!" Demyx yelled raising his hand for a high-five.

Marluxia stared at the hand; his eyes squinted angrily before saying, "Don't ever call me that again. Is that clear?"

Demyx flinched away. "Y-yeah, crystal clear, sir."

Axel read on, "Ok, nest it reads: 'Number 12: Larxene, the Savage Nymph. I have nothing but good things to say about her because I know that if she happened to read this she'd bite my head off. G-good job, Larxene. You're a star member. I would totally keep you around if I ever had the chance to throw out members. (Don't hurt me!)'"

Larxene laughed evilly. "He's smart. I would definitely find him and hurt him if he said anything bad about me."

"And that, Larxene, is why the entire Organization, filled with boys, is scared silly because of its one and only group member." Axel stated.

"Just the fact that you're all scared of me is good enough."

"Well, going onward: 'Number 13: Roxas, the Key of Destiny. Roxas isn't so bad, I guess. Of course, ignoring the fact that he betrayed the Organization. As long as he doesn't do it again I'd keep him around.'"

Roxas shrugged. "I'm down with that."

"There are still some pages left, Axel. What's on them?" Demyx asked looking closely at the notebook.

"That's what we're going to find out." Axel said flipping the page.

On the next page was a picture. It looked like a very young Moonya and Xemnas. They looked probably about three or so. The two sat in a sand box. Xemnas had tears in his eyes. Probably because of smug looking Moonya and the smashed sand castle in front of him.

Everyone burst out laughing.

Beside the picture said: Moonya and I

"That's so sweet." Axel said sarcastically, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

On the next page, there was another picture. In this one, Moonya and Xemnas looked about five. Moonya was innocently licking a chocolate cone, hiding a vanilla coated handed somewhat behind her back. While Xemnas had his Vanilla ice cream and cone on top of his head.

There were many other pictures like the first two. It should Moonya and Xemnas. Usually Moonya was playing the prank on Xemnas, but, occasionally, Xemnas would pull one on her.

Finally, Axel flipped to the last page. It showed three pictures of Xemnas and Moonya as they were today. In the first one, Xemnas and Moonya stood in front of Castle Oblivion. Moonya looked happy with her eyes tightly closed gripping a book. Xemnas looked a little bit more serious.

In the second picture, it showed Moonya sitting in some unknown room still holding her book against her chest, but she looked off into the distance looking sad.

In the third and final picture, it showed Xemnas standing in his office with him still wearing his serious expression, but his eyes were locked onto something to the right.

Axel smiled and closed the notebook.

"Moonya was right," he sad. "This did occupy us enough. It was fun, too."

Everyone nodded and Axel went to return the notebook under Xemnas's bed.

Outside Xemnas's room, Moonya poked her head in to see the gang closing the notebook and covered up a smile. She missed those good old days with Xemnas.

A/n: Wow, that was a pretty long chapter. Oh well, I had fun writing it. I hoped you liked it, too. Thanks to all of my reviewers it got typed really fast. Again, sorry for the long break I took. I have some pretty good ideas coming up. Well, at least two. I'm updating the first chapter after this one. Keep an eye out for it. And, yes, I'm planning on writng two at once again. Haha, I like to keep busy.

Reviews make me happy! Hint hint hint.


	6. Chapter 6:Whipped CreamaBucket of Water

A/n: Fro all of those out there waiting for me to update 'The Sleepover', here it is, finally! I'm getting sort of bored with this so I think there might be two chapters left. I could make it three or four more, but I really don't want to. If anyone wants to give me some story ideas (Not for this particular story, but ideas are still welcomed) I would love to hear them.

Disclaimer: See chapter 1 and I also don't own 'The Little Mermaid' hahaha.

Enjoy chapter 6!

**Chapter 6:**

**Whipped Cream and a Bucket of Water**

Everyone laid on the couch around the TV. Demyx had picked out a movie to watch since it was getting late.

"I know we're bored, but does that mean we have to watch 'The Little Mermaid'?" Axel asked hiding his face in a pillow.

"But I ran all the way to my room to get it." Demyx whined, his eyes growing big.

Axel slapped his forehead. "Shoot, the puppy-dog eyes," he muttered. "Fine, whatever, watch what you want. I'm going to sleep."

Larxene grinned evilly. "Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?"

"Because a certain somebody (They're actually Nobodies) will get a nice face full of whipped cream if they happen to go to sleep first."

Axel rolled his eyes and sighed as he plopped back onto the couch beside Demyx. "Fine, I'll watch the stupid movie."

Sometime After The Movie Ended

Larxene leaned against Marluxia, asleep.

"Oh come on, Marluxia," Axel whined. "Just one prank."

Marluxia glared at the red head and shook his head. The girl he liked was sleeping on his shoulders. He wasn't about to have her wake up with whipped cream on her face and blame it all on him. He shivered at the thought.

"Fine," Axel huffed. He, then, smiled to himself and motioned for Demyx to come over.

Demyx grinned and did as he was told. "What's up, Axel?" he asked.

Axel shushed him with a finger. "Follow me; we're going to pull a prank on Saix."

Demyx giggled and looked over at the sleeping Nobody. He was still in his corner.

Axel grabbed Saix's arms while Demyx grabbed his legs. Surprisingly he was a deep sleeper.

We walked to the pool room. The other members chuckled when they saw what we were doing. We approached the edge of the pool.

"On my count," Axel whispered. "1…2…and…3!"

And, with that, Saix went into the pool. After a few seconds he resurfaced. He was coughing up and sputtering water. His blue hair was press against his head, soaked.

"_AXEL!_" He shouted when he had gotten most of the water out of him.

Axel laughed and hid behind Demyx. "I'm so scared. The blue haired man is gonna hurt me," he said in a babyish voice. "Besides, now you're the life of the party."

"Oho, hurting you isn't what I had in mind."

Axel looked at him with big eyes. "Then what is?"

"_I will kill you until you die!_" he roared trying to get out of the water.

Axel looked confused. "Then wouldn't you just have to kill me once. I mean isn't it only possible to kill a person once?"

Saix growled and jumped out of the water.

Axel chuckled and ran to the bathroom which he locked himself inside.

Saix pounded on the door nonstop. "Open up this minute!"

"And why would I do that?"

"So then I can kill you quickly."

Axel only laughed.

After a few minutes, everyone was yelling at Saix to stop, Larxene was still sleeping peacefully, Marluxia tried to keep it that way, and Axel was singing happily.

"You can't get me! Ha ha haha HA! You can't get me!"

Saix stopped beating the dented bathroom door and grinned to himself. He pulled out his weapon and beat the door to splinters.

"Uh oh." Axel said quietly.

"You're dead."

And so the fight in the bathroom began.

Other Matters

A little later, though the fight was still going on, Luxord and Xigbar watched Larxene and the now asleep Marluxia.

Xigbar chuckled. "They're just asking to be pranked."

Luxord laughed as well. "You're right. I'll get the whipped cream and hot water. You get the feather."

Xigbar grinned and nodded. Luxord ran to the kitchen while Xigbar grabbed a pillow.

He shrugged and tore it open. _It's part of my dare anyway,_ he thought. He grabbed a rather long feather.

The two Nobodies tried to hold back hysterical giggles as Luxord put Marluxia's hand in the cup of water and Xigbar filled Larxene's hand up with whipped cream.

"You ready?" he asked.

Luxord nodded.

Xigbar grinned and lightly brushed Larxene's nose with the feather. She sneezed. Her hand came up, but not to rub her nose. Instead it found its way to Xigbar's face.

Luxord laughed at his friend's expression.

Larxene grinned and sat up.

"She like totally owned you, man!" he exclaimed using Xigbar's own speech.

Xigbar glared at Luxord. He rubbed his hand into the whipped cream and smeared it across the Gambler's face.

"Cheap shot." He muttered.

Marluxia woke up then. "What happened to my cloak?!"

"What are you talking about?" Larxene asked. Then, she noticed the glass of water. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the glass and drenched the other two Nobodies in front of her.

They sprayed her back with the can of whipped cream. That began the whipped cream war.

Vexen watched all of these things happening and shook his head. Why had he chosen to come again? Oh well, he was leaving now. He wasn't about to get in trouble with the Superior because of _this ._And so, number 4 left the sleepover.

When Axel and Saix finally stopped fighting, they were actually unconscious; Larxene, Luxord, Marluxia, and Xigbar were planning something. Thankfully, Marluxia had borrowed (More like took) one of the Superior's extra cloaks.

"We need to get Axel back." Larxene was whispering.

"But he didn't do anything to us." Marluxia said.

"So? He would if he was awake and we were asleep."

"You have a point." Marluxia replied thoughtfully.

"Let's do it!" Xigbar and Luxord shouted in unison.

Larxene's eyebrows rose, but she nodded. "Come on; let's get a bucket of water."

The four Nobodies walked quickly and quietly to the kitchen. Larxene filled a rather large bucket with water. Xigbar threw in a few ice cubes with a snicker.

They approached the unconscious Axel. "Now," Larxene whispered. She and Marluxia tipped the bucket over Axel's head.

He woke up and rolled off of the couch screaming, "I'm drowning!"

Axel landed with a thud and lay there, twitching.

The other four members burst out laughing. The red head's hair was flattened so that it down to his shoulders. He definitely did not look happy.

He cried out when he found out that it had not been a dream and that he was, in fact, soaked. Axel ran as fast as he could to the destroyed bathroom saying, "Gotta get dry," as he went.

Xigbar gave Luxord a high-five.

Larxene smiled proudly. "Good job, everyone. I think we can sleep peacefully now knowing Axel won't be bothering us."

The others nodded and positioned themselves on the couches and armchairs preparing to sleep.

A/n: That's the end of chapter 6! Hope you liked it. Please review and remember the next chapter will be the last so if you have any ideas send them quickly. Story ideas are also greatly appreciated since I don't have anything. Thanks! See ya.


	7. Chapter 7: The Superior' Homecoming

A/n: Yay, it's the last chapter of 'The Sleepover'. But I don't have any other story ideas for the moment. Maybe one, a one-shot, it should come out soon. So, yay…again. Ehem, well, anyway, I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

Disclaimer: The same as usual. See chapter 1.

**Chapter 7:**

**The Superior's Homecoming**

Everyone woke up around nine o'clock the next morning.

"Shoot, we've gotta get out of here before the Superior gets back." Xigbar muttered.

"Yeah, he should be back any minute now." Luxord added.

"Well that's just _great_!" Axel exclaimed.

Demyx made a mad rush towards the door, whimpering, "I'm getting out of here."

Axel grabbed the hood of the Nocturne's cloak. "If we're going to get punished then we're all getting punished together."

Saix growled.

Axel snickered. "That means you, too, Saix the pumpkin." He whispered in Saix's ear.

The Nobody's eyes widened. "Demyx told you about the picture." He gasped.

The red head grinned and said, "Yup, so if I were you, which I'm glad I'm not, I'd stay put."

"Whatever."

There was a stomping of feet and a jingle of keys from outside of the room. Everyone froze. The door opened… *GASP*

"_AXEEEL_!"

"Why is it always _my_ fault?" Axel muttered. "It wasn't even my idea."

"_Axel_, how many times have I told you not to _ever_ break into my room?!"

"Uh, zero?"

"Well I shouldn't have to! Because if you ever break into my room and invite the other members you should do it…"

Axel braced for impact.

"When I am home. Ahahahah."

(Evil laugh time)

"Uh, heheheh?"

"No seriously, _everyone out_!"

Everyone sighed and gathered up their things. They began to file out the door.

The Superior stopped Axel.

"Not you," he said. "You will be cleaning up this mess…my way."

"Ugh, great."

The Next Day in the Superior's Room

Everyone gathered in the Superior's room. They were all trying to stifle laughter that was threatening to escape.

"Betcha ten bucks he cracks before the mess is gone." Luxord said to Xigbar.

Xigbar grinned and shook his friend's hand. "You're on."

Axel stood in the middle of the room with a broom sweeping up the lamp Xigbar had 'accidentally' broken. But that wasn't even the best part. He was dressed…in a maid's outfit.

The Superior stood smugly off to the side.

"This is what happens when you break into my room." He said.

He had ordered the other members to watch so that they would learn the lesson as well, but, for them, it turned into a free show.

"Oh hoho, if only I was in charge of this _stupid _organization. What I'd have you do would blow your mind." Axel muttered.

The Superior grinned and raised a hand to his ear. "What's that, number 8?"

"Nothing." Axel sighed.

"That's what I thought."

Xigbar nudged Demyx. "I wonder what other trouble you could get Axel in."

Demyx's eyes widened. He was the only member who wasn't laughing at the misfortunate Axel.

He raised his right hand. "I'll never suggest a crazy idea again."

"That's it!"

Everyone's heads snapped to look at Axel if they weren't already.

The Nobody snapped the broom over his leg. "I'm sick of this!" he shouted rushing towards the door. "I quit!"

Luxord chuckled. "Pay up, Xiggy."

Xigbar sighed and reached into his pocket.

With Xemnas, Alone

Xemnas sighed and sat on his bed. He reached under it and grabbed his notebook and flipped through the poems he had written. He froze when he saw something written not in his handwriting.

"Mansex?! I…r bad? Spank me hard?" His eyes narrowed.

"Axel."

A/n: There it is! Tadaa! Sparkles! Haha, hope you liked it. Please review. This story was quite fun to write. Still excepting story ideas. I really want to try to write something sad or something like 'Alone'. So, if you can think of anything please let me know. Email me. Thanks for reading. Please review as well!


End file.
